User talk:Sil-Sym
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 12:09, 30 June 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Symphony infobox Please explain why you think your version of the infobox is superior. The code is simply copied from somewhere else and makes the page harder to edit because of the mess it makes in the code. Further, having an infobox that is different from almost all others used on the wiki makes it harder for readers to understand easily and makes the wiki less consistent and unified. I also think that the misaligned border detracts from the quality. Lastly, it is not your page, but the community's, and it is not an isolated page belonging to your alliance, but a part of the web of information available on the wiki. So unless you have a reason that your version of the infobox is better than the template, it would make more sense to use the latter. But it seems you all are pretty adamant about this and I don't like to force anyone to anything, so I suppose I can leave it alone. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:44, Friday, 28 October 2011 ( ) :Yes, but you are the one using an alternative design. The page originally used the template and was changed in the middle of last year. Well, which other alliance pages were you looking at, because nearly all of them use the template, and so the version using it would look pretty similar to most others. I wasn't being passive-aggressive or ranting, and the last sentence was meant to be positive. I made the edit to improve the page (in my opinion, of course) according to wiki policies, but I've left it alone now because there is a disagreement on which version is better. So the page will remain as it is now. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:34, Friday, 28 October 2011 ( )